Amor, la magia mas fuerte
by Lyra Black Potter
Summary: Dicen por ahí, que el amor es la magia más poderosa que existe. No todos están de acuerdo, algunos creen que ese sentimiento no existe, pero nuestros protagonistas pasaran por algunas situaciones que lograrán demostrar lo contrario o eso esperan. Chap 3!
1. Mañana volvemos a Hogwarts

_**Amor…la magia mas fuerte.**_

_**Desclaimer: Todos sabemos que los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling, excepto algunos que son míos y que ustedes sabrán reconocer.**_

_**Capitulo**__** 1: « **__**Mañana**__**volvemos**__** a Hogwarts… »**_

_**Jueves**__**, 31 de agosto**_

_**Little Whinging, Surrey**_

_**Privet Drive N**__**º 10**_

_**22:25 p.m.**_

Tenia que controlarse, no podía dejar que los comentarios hirientes de su hermana la afectasen…aunque lo hiciesen. Sentada en la mesa a la hora de la cena, Lilian Evans, una hermosa muchacha de casi 17 años, de cabello rojo intenso hasta la media espalda y dueña de unos ojos verde esmeralda que en ese momento estaban que le salían chispas, apretaba fuertemente los puños bajo la mesa. Petunia, primogénita del matrimonio Evans, llevaba cerca de 10 minutos diciendo de todo menos linda a su hermana menor por dos años y por mas que sus padres trataban de que se callara, Petunia seguía hablando.

-No me puedo imaginar la vergüenza que seria si alguien se llega a enterar que tengo por hermana a una anormal como tú-comentó Petunia como si nada.

-¡Petunia ya basta!-alzó la voz Marck Evans ya bastante enojado.

-No papá, déjala…es mejor que diga todo ahora-le dijo Lily mirando directamente a su hermana.

-Eres una vergüenza para esta familia Lilian-dijo Petunia con el mas puro odio, sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Ya basta Petunia…no le digas esas cosas a tu hermana-le dijo Amelie Evans a su hija, bastante afectada por la discusión.

-No mamá-la contradijo Petunia-Supongo que saben que día es mañana ¿verdad?-preguntó mirando sus padres.

-¿Mañana?-frunció el entrecejo su padre-mañana es el día en que Lily vuelve a la escuela-respondió.

-Lo suponía-suspiró Petunia-sabia que se les olvidaría…mañana es el almuerzo con los padres de Vernon-dijo la chica y sus padres se miraron-Pero como Lily vuelve a ese colegio suyo de anormales…Como Lily es mas importante que yo, todos están preocupados de ella, olvidándose de mi y de lo importante que era el día de mañana para su hija mayor…

-Petunia, nosotros…eso no es verdad…-trató de decir Amelie.

-No mamá, todo lo que digo es verdad, siempre Lily ha sido la preferida…"Lily esto…" "Lily lo otro…" "¿Por qué no eres como Lily Petunia?"…¡Lily, Lily, Lily!... ¡Todo es ella! ¡Cuando algo es importante para ella, todos están pendientes!...pero…cuando se trata de mi…a nadie le importa…a nadie… ¿lo entienden?...siempre he estado sola y si no fuera por Vernon…yo…-en este punto de la historia, Petunia ya estaba llorando al igual que su madre, mientras que el señor Evans solo la miraba y Lily mantenía la cabeza gacha-Todos estaríamos mucho mejor si tu no hubieras nacido ¿sabes?-se giró hacia Lily y la miro con un prefundió odio y rencor-Quizás yo tendría toda esa atención que tu tienes y que tanta falta me hace, o me hacia…y el que fueras aceptada en ese colegio de anormales fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado…todos encantados con que tengamos una bruja en la familia, todos orgullosos…y yo, la única que se lo que eres…una aberración…-dijo Petunia sin dejar de taladrarla con la mirada, Lily había levantado la cabeza y no podía apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Petu…yo…

-¡Cállate!... ¡ya me canse de que todo seas tú! ¡De que siempre me ignoren y pasen de mi!... ¿saben? olvídense de lo de mañana, ustedes ocúpense de llevarla a la estación…yo me encargo de excusarlos con los padres de Vernon, no se preocupen…-Petunia se levanto de la mesa y lanzando una ultima mirada a su hermana subió a su habitación y solo se escucho un gran portazo. En la sala de formo un silencio incomodo solo roto por los sollozos de la señora Evans. Lily, con un nudo en la garganta, miro a sus padres.

-Creo…creo que subiré a mi habitación, permiso-nada mas decir eso, Lily se levanto y subió corriendo las escaleras.

El señor Evans se quito sus gafas y cerro los ojos mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

-Amelie, ve con Petunia, yo iré con Lily-dijo finalmente el señor Evans a su esposa, esta asintió y ambos subieron las escaleras para dirigirse a habitación diferentes. Marck toco suavemente la puerta de Lily y al no obtener respuesta la abrió lentamente. Lily se encontraba en la terraza mirando el cielo nublado de esa noche. El señor Evans se dirigió hacia ella y se puso a su lado también mirando el cielo.

-Lily…

-No, no digas que Petunia no quiso decir eso papá-le dijo Lily antes de que el hablara.

-No iba a decir eso-aseguró el señor Evans-solo quería decirte que no te sientas mal por lo que dijo, tu nunca serás lo que dijo tu hermana, tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, tal como eres-le dijo su padre tomándola por los hombros y fijando sus ojos en los de su hija, iguales a los de él.

-Ella me odia papá-dijo mientras lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-No cariño, ella no te odia-le dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba-no es tu culpa…solo es de nosotros, por no darnos cuenta de lo que le pasaba, quizás te hemos dedicado mas atención a ti por ser la menor, no lo se…-suspiró el hombre sin dejar de abrazar a su hija-Pero de todos modos, no es tu culpa Lily, no lo es…-en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la madre de Lily entro. La pelirroja y su padre entraron en la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta Petunia?-preguntó Lily preocupada.

-Esta mejor, he hablado mucho con ella, ahora solo quiere estar un rato a solas-le dijo su madre con una calida sonrisa.

-Mamá, papá, he pensado que lo mejor es que ustedes vayan con Petunia a la casa de los señores Dursley-dijo Lily mirando a sus padres con seriedad.

-Pero Lily…mañana vuelves a la escuela, tu ultimo año, será la ultima vez que podremos ir a dejarte-le dijo Amelie.

-Lo se, lo se…pero mañana es un día importante para Petunia y no quiero que por mi culpa ella lo pase mal, además yo pudo irme sola, de verdad-les dijo la chica.

-Pero…

-Por favor, háganlo por ella y por mi, se los pido-dijo Lily sinceramente-Yo estaré bien, se los prometo

Los padres de Lily se miraron antes de que Amelia suspirara.

-De acuerdo, iremos con Petunia-dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa. Lily dibujo una más grande y abrazo a sus padres.

-Gracias-les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Entonces acuéstate, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano si no quieres llegar tarde a la estación-le dijo su padre-Buenas noches-los señores Evans salieron de la habitación y Lily soltó un suspiro. Mañana volvía a la escuela para su último año, era increíble como habían pasado los años, casi 6 años en esa escuela los que habían sido los mejores de su vida hasta ahora. Soltó un ultimo suspiro antes de prepararse para dormir y dejar de pensar en su hermana, que por mas que su padre le dirija que no tenia la culpa, ella de algún modo se sentía culpable…en fin_…"mañana volveré a Hogwarts y esto se acabara" _fue lo ultimo que pensó la chica antes de quedarse dormida.

_**Valle Godric**_

_**Una hermosa mansión**_

_**23:30 p.m.**_

-¡Ya duérmanse!-exclamó Dorea Potter como por quinta vez en 20 minutos, aporreando la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

-Aun es temprano mamá-reclamó James del otro lado. James Potter, un adolescente de 17 años, alto y de cuerpo atlético, con el cabello negro ya de por si desordenado, pero él se encargaba de desarreglárselo aun mas, con ojos de un lindo color café claro ocultos detrás de unas gafas de marco redondo, se encontraba sentado en su cama.

-¿Qué tanto hacen?-preguntó Charlus Potter llegando junto a su mujer.

-Solo arreglando unas cositas para mañana-respondió Sirius Black, un muchacho de su misma edad, un poco más alto que su amigo, cuerpo atlético, con el cabello negro azulado y unos lindos ojos grises.

-No te preocupes Dorea, terminamos esto y nos dormimos enseguida-prometió esta vez Remus Lupin, joven de 17 años, casi de la misma estatura que sus amigos, su cuerpo algo mas delgado que el de sus amigos, de cabello castaño claro y ojos de un dulce color miel, de tez algo pálida, que le daba un aspecto enfermizo y débil, nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Si no están dormidos en veinte minutos no querrán saber lo que les voy a hacer-amenazó la mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

-Descuida ma-dijo James sin hacerle mucho caso. Dorea suspiró resignada.

-Ya déjales, son grandes, ellos saben lo que hacen-le dijo su esposo mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la sala de estar.

-Será mejor que terminemos con esto antes de que vuelva a subir-dijo Peter Pettigrew. También un adolescente de 17 años, quizás no era tan alto como sus amigos, o quizás no tuviera el cuerpo atlético de sus amigos, pero se podría decir que tenía lo suyo, con su cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros.

-Bien, veamos…-murmuró James quien tenía un pergamino y una pluma en mano-¿bombas fétidas…?

-Listas

-¿Polvos para eructar?

-Listos

-¿Polvos pica-pica?

-Listos

-¿Capa invisible?

-Lista

-¿Mapa del merodeador?

-Eh…-sus tres amigos se miraron.

-¿Dónde esta?-preguntó James.

-_Wormtail _lo tenia por ultima vez-se apresuró a decir Sirius.

-¡Ey! No me eches la culpa mi-protestó Peter.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? Búsquenlo-dijo Remus comenzando a buscar por la habitación.

-Ajá, ¡aquí esta!-exclamó Sirius sacándolo de debajo de su cama y metiéndolo en el baúl.

-Bien…-dijo James tachando algo en el pergamino-Eh… ¿libros?

-Listos también-dijo Remus asegurándose de que estuvieran todos.

-Será…-suspiró James resignado tachando el pergamino-Creo que eso es todo-dijo revisando la lista por segunda vez.

-Mañana empieza nuestro último curso-dijo de repente Peter y los demás asintieron con cierta nostalgia.

-Bueno, no nos pongamos tristes. Mañana empieza nuestro ultimo curso y con mayor razón tenemos que disfrutarlo al máximo-dijo Sirius sonriendo. Los merodeadores, era el grupo que conformaban James Potter (_prongs) _Sirius Black _(Padfoot) _Remus Lupin _(moony)_ y Peter Pettigrew _(Wormtail)_, dolor de cabeza de los profesores, terror de los Slytherin (lo cuales eran sus blancos favoritos) y alegría de las chicas. James, por así decirlo, era el líder del grupo, capitán y buscador del equipo de quidditch, con algunas chicas locas detrás de él acosándolo y enamorado desde hace 2 años de Lily Evans. Sirius también pertenecía al equipo de Gryffindor y jugaba como golpeador, él era el rompecorazones de Hogwarts, cambiaba de chicas como de calcetines, también con algunas chicas detrás de él de donde solían salir la mayoría de sus novias temporales. Remus era el sensato y tranquilo del grupo, aunque de él salieran la mayoría de las ideas para las bromas de los merodeadores y prefecto de la casa Gryffindor junto con Lily, por lo que ambos se llevaban muy bien. Debido a su licantropía parecía un poco enfermizo y eso despertaba el instinto de protección de las chicas y además su caballerosidad y dulzura, hacia que las chicas suspiraran por él, aunque eso le importaba muy poco y por ultimo Peter que era como el protegido del grupo, no tenia tanto éxito como sus amigos con las chicas pero unas dos o tres lo perseguían, la mayoría de los estudiantes solo lo conocían por ser integrante del grupo mas famoso de la escuela, pero eso a él le daba igual, tenia amigos y lo trataban de igual a igual y eso era lo importante.

-Y este año, amigos, este año conquistare a Lily Evans-aseguró James con ojitos brillantes.

-_Prongs_, llevas diciendo eso desde que empezamos quinto-le recordó Remus rodando los ojos.

-Lo se, lo se…pero este es nuestro ultimo año y se que lo voy a lograr, Lily Evans será mía, cueste lo que me cueste-prometió James muy decidido.

-Lo que tú digas amigo-le dijo Sirius sin hacerle mucho caso.

-¡¿Ya están dormidos?!-les llegó la voz de la señora Potter desde abajo.

-¡Si mamá!-respondió James, sus amigos rieron levemente para luego acostarse antes de que la madre de James subiera a comprobarlo. Lo ultimo que pensaron los cuatro amigos antes de quedarse dormidos fue _"mañana volvemos a Hogwarts…nuestro hogar…"_

_**Edimburgo (New Town)**_

_**Princess Street**_

_**La casa más grande**_

_**23:45 p.m.**_

¿Por que siempre tenia que ser igual?...cada noche era lo mismo, ¿es que nunca podrían llegar a ser una familia?...Eso era lo que pensaba Alessia Newmer, una muchacha de cabellos negros lisos hasta la media espalda y con ojos de un suave color azul, que en esos momentos mostraban la tristeza que sentía. Estaba sentada en las escaleras y escuchaba como sus padres discutían…otra vez y siempre era por lo mismo.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!-le gritaba su madre a su padre que estaba sentado en el sillón después de llegar de una de sus famosas salidas de "trabajo"

-¡No molestes!-le decía su padre parándose y poniéndose frente a ella.

-¡¿Siempre tienes que llegar a esta hora?!...¡realmente dudo mucho que tus salidas sean por trabajo!-seguía diciendo su madre totalmente enojada.

-¿Qué dices mujer?, ¡gracias a mi, llega en pan a esta casa!-le dijo su padre.

-¡Si claro!- le dijo su madre con sarcasmo-¡¿Qué pensaran tus hijos de ti?, llegando casi todas las noches a esta hora, según tú, en tus reuniones de negocios…!.

_¡Ya basta!... ¿por que siempre tenían que discutir? _Pensaba Alessia mientras ponía sus manos en sus orejas para evitar escucharlos, se levanto de la escalera y corrió a su habitación donde se encerró en ella, se tiro en su cama y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, quería salir de allí, no los quería ver mas, pero no podía hacerlo ¿A dónde iría?, además faltaba un día y volvería a Hogwarts, su verdadero hogar, tenia que ser fuerte…Alessia se sentó en su cama y miro su mesita de noche donde una foto con un hermoso marco, reposaba. La tomo y la miro aun con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, en la foto, salían sus padres, ella y sus hermanos, todos sonrientes y aparentemente felices, _"que gran mentira",_ en esa familia, si se podía llamar así, había de todo menos felicidad. Muchas personas creían que por tener dinero y pertenecer a la alta sociedad, eran felices, pero ella no estaba ni cerca de esa felicidad, podría tener todo lo que una chica de su edad deseara, pero a ella le faltaba algo más, ese amor que solo tus padres te pueden dar y que ella nunca había tenido y que dudaba que algún día lo pudiera tener. Dejo la foto a un lado y salio al balcón donde se puso a mirar las estrellas, sonaría tonto, pero ella muchas veces pensaba que no encajaba en esa "familia", sus dos hermanos, dos años mayores, eran muy diferentes a ella, en lo único que pensaban era en el dinero y en como podían producir mas, en chicas y demás cosas sin importancias, mientras que Alessia buscaba algo mas en su vida y el hecho de que fuera una muchacha callada y reservada, la hacia extraña a la vista de los demás y mas aun contando el hecho de que ella era un bruja, lo que hacia que sus padres la mantuvieran siempre alejada de todo pensando que era un peligro publico que anduviera suelta por ahí, pero le daba lo mismo_ "que piensen y hagan lo que quieran" _pensó la muchacha mirando el patio delantero de su casa donde, a pesar de la hora que era, había alguno reporteros detrás de las rejas, impidiéndoles entrar. Su padre era un importante hombre de negocios de Europa y por ello era muy famoso por el país, mientras que su madre, era una famosa diseñadora de modas y debido a eso, Alessia poseía las más hermosas prendas en su armario. A pesar de que sus padres no eran un ejemplo a seguir, nunca la habían tratado mal, nunca le había faltado algo, en lo que a material se refiere, pero en cuando a lo sentimental, dejaban mucho que desear... Sonrió tristemente y se metió de nuevo en su habitación dispuesta a acostarse, al parecer, sus padres ya habían dejado de discutir…apoyo su cabeza en su almohada y lo ultimo que pensó antes de quedarse dormida fue _"mañana acabara todo esto…mañana volveré a Hogwarts"_

_**Londres**_

_**South Kensington**_

_**En una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña**_

_**23:56 p.m.**_

-Mañana volvemos a Hogwarts-dijo en un suspiro Adriana Thomson, una muchacha de 17 años, de cabello rubio rizado hasta los hombros y ojos color miel, que se encontraba acostada en su cama.

-Si…que rápido han pasado los años-comentó Emily Gills, de su misma edad, con el cabello castaño oscuro liso hasta la cintura y de ojos color azul cielo, quien estaba acostada en la cama de al lado.

-Juro que este año, busco un piso y me mudo-dijo Adriana decidida.

-Ay, ¿otras vez con lo mismo Adriana?-se desesperó Emily.

-Ya no quiero abusar de ustedes Em-dijo la rubia algo apenada.

-Adri, llevas viviendo con nosotros cerca de dos años ¿y alguna vez te hemos dicho que eres un estorbo?-preguntó la castaña mirándola con las cejas alzadas.

-No, pero…

-Adriana, eres como de la familia, una hija más para mis padres y una hermana para mí, la que nunca pude tener-le dijo Emily seriamente.

-Emily yo…

-Por favor Adri, no empieces de nuevo con eso de que no quieres abusar de nosotros y toda la cosa-la atajó la castaña cansada de que siempre su amiga empezara con los mismo-Aún nos queda un año en Hogwarts, no pienses en eso, falta mucho…Y cuando llegue el momento y tu te quieras independizar, pues yo te ayudo a buscar algo-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Eres la mejor Emi-le dijo Adriana feliz.

-Lo se-respondió la otra riendo.

Hace un poco mas de dos años, los padres de Adriana, que eran de origen muggle, murieron en un accidente de auto y desde entonces vive en la casa de su mejor amiga y casi hermana, los padres de Emily eran amigos de los suyos y por ende se conocen desde pequeñas y son inseparables, siempre han estado juntas y aunque salgan de Hogwarts eso no cambiara, es lo que ellas se dicen a menudo. Emily es hija de padre mago y madre muggle y por eso en su casa se pueden apreciar ciertas cosas que no se podrían ver en una casa muggle normal.

La conversación que habían tenido minutos antes, ya había pasado en muchas ocasiones anteriores, cuando Adriana sentía que estaba abusando de la hospitalidad de los padres de Emily, pero siempre estaba ella para quitarle esa idea tonta de la cabeza y decirle que para ella y para sus padres, era una alegría tenerla con ellos y luego Adriana volvía a ser la misma, hasta que esa idea de nuevo se apoderaba de su cabeza y Emily se la saca y siempre era lo mismo.

-¿Ya están dormidas?-preguntó la voz de la madre de Emily.

-Ya casi-respondió su hija, Adriana apago las luces y quedaron a oscuras.

-¿Em?

-¿Mmm?

-Buenas noches-le dijo su amiga.

-Buenas nocheeeeeeeees-dijo Emily en medio de un bostezo_, "mañana volvemos Hogwarts…"_ fue lo ultimo que pensaron antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**¡Hola gente!**_

_**Bueno, supongo que tendré que dar algunas explicaciones. Primero que nada mi nick antes era Nessa Black, luego lo cambio por Amira Granger Black y final y recientemente soy: Lyra Black Potter y que sepan que así será para siempre, lo aclaro para que después no hayan problemas de que plagió la historia o cosas así. La cosa, es que esta historia ya la había publicado, hace bastante, peor no recuerdo por que la borre...como sea, el otro día la encontré y la estuve leyendo y pensé que no valía la pena dejarla que se llenara de polvo, por lo que decidí volver a publicarla. Tiene algunos cambios con la original, pero creo que no se notan mucho, quizás alguno de ustedes la haya leído en el pasado, pero si no, pues los invito a decirme su sincera opinión sobre que les parece, si les gusto o no.**_

_**Creo que eso es todo, si tienen alguna duda, pues ya saben que hacer D**_

_**Besos**_

_**Lyra Black Potter**_


	2. De regreso a Hogwarts

_**Capitulo 2: De regreso a Hogwarts.**_

_**Viernes, 1 de septiembre**_

Un rayo de sol se las arreglo para colarse entre las cortinas cerradas y llegar a los ojos de una muchacha pelirroja, que se removió molesta entre las sabanas. Lily abrió los ojos con lentitud y después de estirarse a gusto, se levanto de un salto antes de que volviera a dormirse. Se metió a la ducha y unos minutos después estaba vestida y arreglada. Se amarro su cabello en una cola alta y tomando su baúl bajó a la sala, para descubrir que estaba sola. Sus padres ya se debían haber ido a la casa de los Dursley.

Lily sonrió triste y se fue a la cocina por algo de desayunar. Sería la primera vez que llegaría sola a la estación...

20 minutos después, Lily salía de su casa, camino a la estación King's Cross.

_**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**_

Alessia estaba sentada frente a su tocador cepillando su cabello, cuando llamaron a su puerta y antes de que la chica dijera algo, su madre ya había entrado.

-Nosotros nos vamos. Si ya tienes que irte a ese colegio tuyo, Thomas te puede llevar-le dijo su madre de manera inexpresiva.

-De acuerdo-contestó la muchacha sin dejar de mirar el espejo y cepillar su cabello. Su madre la miro un momento antes de salir del cuarto. Alessia dejó el cepillo y soltó un suspiro, cada año era lo mismo, sus padres nunca la habían ido a dejar, ni siquiera en su primer año.

Tomo su baúl y bajo al primer piso, de ninguna forma le pediría al chofer que la llevara, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora. Salió de su casa y tomo un taxi hacia la estación, a la cual llego a los 20 minutos de viaje. Tomó un carrito y se dirigió a la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10 y cuidando de que nadie la viera, la atravesó, apareciendo en el anden 9 ¾ donde en las vías un gran tren escarlata esperaba las 11:00 en punto para poder partir y dirigirse a Hogwarts, su verdadero hogar. La pelinegra y acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, se dispuso a buscar a sus amigas. Su sonrisa se agrando al ver a lo lejos una cabellera roja muy conocida para ella. Se acerco y le toco el hombro.

-Hola-saludó Alessia sonriendo.

-¡Al!...te extrañe mucho-le dijo Lily abrazándola.

-Yo también te extrañe-murmuró su amiga correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Todo Bien?-preguntó la pelirroja separándose y mirándola seria. Alessia dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Lily, siempre preocupada por ella y por todos, desde que se hicieron amigas, ella siempre supo la relación que mantenía con sus padres y de cómo se sentía con respecto de pertenecer a esa familia.

-Todo bien, como siempre-respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar un compartimiento antes de que nos encontremos con ya sabes quien-dijo Lily haciendo que su amida soltara una ligera risa. Encontraron uno vació por la mitad del tren y acomodaron sus cosas para esperar a sus amigas quienes no tardaron en aparecer. Las cuatro se abrazaron y ayudaron a sus amigas a acomodar sus baúles. Alessia saco un libro de literatura muggle y se puso a leerlo.

-¡Por Merlín santo Al!... ¡aun no llegamos ni a la escuela y ya estas leyendo!-se exaltó Emily, ella estudiaba lo justo y necesario para tener notas decentes.

-¿Cuál es el problema?...me gusta leer-se encogió de hombros la muchacha sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Emily lo dio por casi perdido y se puso a hablar con Lily y Adriana sobre sus vacaciones.

_**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**_

Cuatro muchachos corrían por la estación King Cross, tratando de llegar a tiempo para coger el tren, bajo la mirada atenta y curiosa de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-¡Esto es tu culpa Sirius!-espetó Remus fulminando a su amigos con la mirada.

-¿Mi culpa?-se ofendió el aludido-¡Fue James el que no se quería levantar!

-¡Pero si tú no te hubieras pasado media hora tratando de ahogarte en la ducha...! ¡Además fue a Peter a quien tuvimos que sacar casi a patadas de la cama!-se defendió James sin dejar de correr.

-¡No fue mi culpa!-dijo la voz, algo jadeante, de Peter que trataba de mantener el paso de sus amigos.

Llegaron a la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10 y sin ningún disimulo, no había tiempo para eso, la atravesaron, para aparecer en el anden 9 ¾, donde en las vías aun estaba en tren.

-Es una suerte que tus padres no estuvieran en casa-comentó Remus mientras subían al tren-Tu madre nos habría matado si se llega a enterar que salimos media hora antes de que el tren partiera...

-No lo creo, mi mami me quiere demasiado como para deshacerse de mí-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que le dice a él-soltó Peter por lo bajo y Sirius, que fue el único que lo escuchó, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

_**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**__-__**O**_

Unos minutos más tarde, Lily anuncio que iba a comprar dulces.

-¡Tráeme algo!-gritó Adriana antes de que su amiga cerrara la puerta.

Lily camino por los pasillos buscando a la señora del carrito cuando, a unos pasos mas allá, vio a los merodeadores de espaldas a ella aún con sus baúles. Lily hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta tratando de pasar desapercibida y poder volver a su vagón, pero…

-¡Evans!-James justo se había dado la vuelta, Lily hizo como que no lo escucho y apremió el paso, pero el chico fue más rápido y la alcanzó-Pensare que estas huyendo de mí-le dijo James con una sonrisa picara al ponerse frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-preguntó Lily con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada, solo saludar a la que será mi futura esposa y madre de mis muchos hijos-respondió James sin ningún tipo de vergüenza...

-Si…eso jamás pasara-le dijo Lily-Bien, ya me saludaste, ahora me voy-la chica trató de pasar por su lado pero él se lo impidió.

-¿Y tú no me saludas?

-Hola Potter, no es gusto verte

-Estas muy simpática hoy ¿eh?-comentó James divertido-¿Por qué eres tan arisca?

-Porque tú estas en mi vida-contestó Lily apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-Hola Lily-saludó Remus y el semblante de la chica cambio enseguida y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola Remus…Black, Pettigrew-dijo al verlos, los dos chicos solo hicieron un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué a Remus lo tratas tan bien?-preguntó James algo celoso.

-Él es una persona decente, Potter, no como tú-le dijo la muchacha despectiva.

-¿Quieren algo?-preguntó de pronto la señora del carrito, antes de que James abriera la boca para replicar, Lily compro rápidamente y se alejo de allí.

-Parece que este año Evans tampoco saldrá contigo amigo-le dijo Sirius con una sonrisilla.

-Eso lo veremos-James sonrió de medio lado y miro a Lily alejarse.

-Será mejor que vallamos a buscar algún compartimiento, antes de que tengamos que viajar en el pasillo-dijo Remus comenzando a caminar seguido de sus amigos.

En el compartimiento de las chica…

Lily había llegado minutos antes y les había comentado su pequeño encuentro con los chicos.

-No se porque les caen tan mal, son muy agradables y simpáticos-comentó Emily de forma desinteresada.

-Eso lo dices porque tú te llevas bien con ellos, además tu conoces a Potter y a Black de antes-le dijo Adriana. Era cierto, unos meses antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Emily, James y Sirius habían coincidido en el callejón Diagon, mas específicamente en la tienda de Quidditch, los tres habían congeniado y se habían hecho muy amigos…además el hecho de que Emily tuviera cierto…agrado por las bromas, había ayudado mucho a esa amistad. Y Adriana, que pasaba bastante tiempo con Emily, también había tenido que convivir con los merodeadores y aunque no los pasara mucho, había aprendido a tolerarlos.

-Por lo mismo, porque los conozco de antes se como son y no son como ustedes piensan-insistió Emily desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate.

-¿Por qué no dejamos el tema?-pidió Lily considerando que ya había sido mucho merodeador por un día.

Después de un tiempo de viaje, Emily, Adriana y Lily se quedaron dormidas, Alessia dejo su libro de lado y saco un pequeño block de dibujo, miró el último que había hecho: Una mujer que se parecía bastante a ella, per que no era su madre...De apoco, fue sintiendo como el sueño la vencía, hasta quedarse dormida...

"_Dos figuras caminaban por una oscura calle, ambas iban con capuchas y una de ellas llevaba un bulto en sus brazos._

_Se detuvieron frente a un edificio grande y viejo, con una placa de metal en la puerta "orfanato de Londres". La figura que llevaba el bulto, se saco la capucha revelando a una mujer relativamente joven de cabello rubio largo, destapo ligeramente el bulto dejando ver al carita de un bebe que en esos momento dormía, la mujer beso su frente y susurró unas palabras…_

"_Se fuerte pequeña mia…deja que la magia del amor te guié…_

"_Y encontraras el camino correcto…"susurró la otra figura, que se saco la capucha dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro corto, este también beso suavemente su frente y con cuidado, la mujer dejo al bebe frente a la puerta y lo cubrió bien. Entrelazaron sus manos y mirando por ultima vez al bebe, desaparecieron…el bebe se revolvió revelando un mechón de cabello negro…_

Alessia se despertó de golpe…Ese sueño…no era la primera vez que lo tenia… ¿Qué significaba?..._"Se fuerte pequeña mia…deja que la magia del amor te guié…"_

-Y encontraras el camino correcto…-murmuró la muchacha inconsciente, miró el dibujo que descansaba en su regazo y lo acarició, pero el silbato del tren la saco de sus pensamientos, miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, pronto llegarían a la escuela-La magia del amor…-no podía sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza-que la magia del amor te guié…

-¿Decías algo Al?-preguntó la voz adormilada de Lily quien se acababa de despertar.

-No, nada…Despierten, ya casi llegamos…-dijo Alessia a sus amigas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?...-murmuró Emily desorientada.

-Ya casi llegamos-repitió la pelinegra mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?-preguntó Adriana haciendo lo mismo, pero mas lentamente, aún algo adormilada.

Unos minutos después, el tren arribo en la estación de Hogsmeade.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Personalmente a mi me gusto mucho mas que el primero, espero que sean de la misma opinión …**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y espero que sigan dejándolos con sus opiniones **

**¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.****·****º****·****·****)  
(.****·****´****·****·****°´****¯****°****·****·****´****·****.)  
¤°.¸¸.****·****´****¯****»«´****¯****Lyra Black Potter.¸¸.****·****´****¯****»«´****¯·****.¸¸.°¤**


	3. Autocontrol

**Capitulo 3: Autocontrol.**

_**Viernes, 1 de septiembre**_

-¡Muero de hambre!-exclamó Sirius sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando a que la selección terminara.

-¿Quieres comportarte?-lo regañó Emily ya cansada de que el chico repitiera lo mismo por cuarta vez.

-Pero tengo hambre…

-Ya, deja de quejarte _Padfoot,_ todos tenemos hambre-le dijo Remus-además la selección ya va a terminar.

-Vamos Evans, sal conmigo-le decía James solo para molestarla, le gustaba verla enojada, según él, se veía sexy, según sus amigos, James estaba loco.

-Potter…cuantas veces me harás repetirte que-no-voy-a-salir-contigo-le aclaró Lily de forma lenta y pausada como para que el chico lo captara.

-Eso ya lo veremos-sonrió el muchacho.

-¡Slytherin!-gritó el sombrero dando por terminada la selección. Adriana, quien justamente miraba la mesa de dicha casa, veía como el nuevo integrante de Slytherin se sentaba frente a un muchacho alto y delgado, de cabello negro hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros y ojos de un negro profundo, muchacho al cual Adriana había estado mirando.

Severus Snape la intrigaba, era un chico extraño, muy diferente a los de su casa, era el único que no las insultaba o por lo menos ella nunca lo había escuchado, siempre estaba solo, sin nadie a su alrededor, callado y reservado…

Snape levanto la vista y se cruzo con la de ella quien no la bajó y un minuto después, el chico la retiró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro… ¿Qué tenía Snape que le resultaba tan… atrayente?...quizás su aire de misterio…su silencio o el que fuera tan reservado…no lo sabia, pero él tenia algo que le llamaba la atención…

-¡Adriana!-exclamó Emily chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara, la muchacha parpadeo un par de vez y la miro-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada… ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?-preguntó la rubia comenzando a comer, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando la cena apareció.

-Pues no se, dímelo tú…te llevo hablando desde hace 5 minutos y tú solo tenias una cara de tonta…

-…Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando-dijo la rubia antes de beber de su jugo.

-Ya…-fue lo único que dijo su amiga y se puso a hablar con Lily y Alessia mientras Adriana comía en silencio y de vez en cuando miraba al chico, eso si, mucho mas disimulada. Unos asientos más allá, los merodeadores planeaban la primera broma del año.

-En serio chicos…no creo que debamos…es nuestro ultimo año y…-trató de decir Remus pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-Por eso mismo _Moony_, porque es nuestro ultimo año tenemos que disfrutarlo al máximo…tenemos que dejar una huella en esta escuela, que no sea borrada y que los merodeadores no sean olvidados-dijo Sirius con solemnidad.

-Te apoyo en todo amigo-le dijo James sonriente-por ser nuestro ultimo año aquí, lo pasaremos en grande y lo haremos el mejor…

-Ustedes son imposibles-se rindió Remus…aunque de todos modos, no sabia de que tanto se quejaba, él siempre, de un modo u otro, terminaba participando en las bromas, después de todo…la mayoría de las ideas salían de su cabeza…Remus sonrío, haber aceptado ir a Hogwarts fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su corta vida.

-Excelente, entonces tenemos que empezar a planearla-Sirius dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, cruzo una mirada de complicidad con James y ambos miraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin. El director se puso de pie y en el gran comedor reino el silencio.

-Después de esta gran cena, es momento de hacer algunos anuncios-dijo Dumbledore-El bosque a los pies del castillo esta estrictamente prohibido, la magia en los pasillo esta prohibida, la lista de objetos restringidos la encontraran en el despacho de nuestro celador, el señor Filch…-de pronto, el semblante de Dumbledore se ensombreció-…Y ahora, un tema no muy grato de hablar, pero necesario…el ministerio opina que no es conveniente que les diga, pero según mi opinión , es mejor que conozcan la realidad desde ahora-dijo Dumbledore y en el gran comedor no se oía nada mas que su voz-Supongo que todos han oído hablar de Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso que esta ganando poder y que aterra tanto al mundo mágico como al muggle, con el único propósito de la purificación de la sangre…eliminando a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino y que interfiera en sus planes…eliminando a aquellos que el cree que no merecen el don de la magia…los hijos de muggles-muchos estudiantes, entre ellos las chicas, bajaron la cabeza-Pero solo quiero decirles que la unión hace la fuerza y que mientras estén en Hogwarts estarán a salvo-aseguro Dumbledore con una calida sonrisa que logro transmitir algo de tranquilidad a sus alumnos-Ahora…pasaremos a un tema mas alegre…el nombramiento de nuestros nuevos dos premios anuales, que fueron escogidos por sus meritos, calificaciones y conductas…-Lily sonrió, estaba segura que ella sería premio anual, no por nada había trabajado duro todos estos años-Los premios anuales de este año son…Lily Evans…-Lily sonrió feliz-…y James Potter…-la sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. El gran comedor estallo en aplausos y ambos chicos se acercaron a la profesora McGonagall quién les entrego sus insignias y para asombro de todos, los abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes-dijo antes de retirarse. James se rasco la nuca algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su profesora, pero luego, encogiéndose de hombros volvió con los merodeadores, no sin antes mirar a Lily que aun estaba algo aturdida.

-Potter premio anual ¿quién lo diría?-comentó Adriana cuando Lily volvió con ellas.

-Pe…pero… ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo pone a él de premio anual?-preguntó Lily quien aun no lo asimilaba bien.

-Pues Dumbledore-se encogió de hombros Alessia.

-Y creo que todos sabemos que el viejito esta un poco…-Emily con su dedo índice hizo círculos alrededor de su cien.

-No hables así del director-la regañó Alessia y Emily le saco la lengua infantilmente.

-Pueden retirarse a dormir…Lily, James, recuerden que los premios anuales tienen su propia habitación, la profesora McGonagall los conducirá-dijo Dumbledore antes de volver a sumergirse en su conversación con Horase Slughorn.

-Buena suerte _Prongs_-le deseó Remus con una sonrisa.

-La necesitaras-le dijo Peter asintiendo la cabeza.

-Quizás, con un poco de suerte, mañana te veamos en un pieza-le dijo Sirius con burla, le palmeo la espalda y se fue junto a los demás.

-¡Gracias por el apoyo ¿eh?!-gritó James con sarcasmo, Sirius alzo una mano en señal de que lo había escuchado.

-Lily, trata de no matarlo ¿si?-pidió Emily medio en broma medio enserio-Aunque James a veces sea un idiota, bueno en realidad siempre es un idiota. La cosa es que necesitamos al capitán del equipo si queremos ganar-le dijo la chica. Equipo, del cual ella era un de las cazadoras y James el buscador.

-Eso depende de él…si no me altera los nervios, tú capitán vivirá-dijo la muchacha-Además, creo que seria peor tener a las fans del idiota persiguiéndome por matar a su "dios", que estar en Azkaban-comparo Lily.

-De todos modos Lily…autocontrol-le dijo Adriana poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga.

-Nos vemos mañana Lily-le dijo Alessia tomando a sus amigas del brazo guiándolas a la torre del Gryffindor.

-¡Recuerda Lily…autocontrol ante todo!-gritó Emily ya algo lejos de ella.

-¡No muestres debilidad!... ¡Firme amiga!-gritó Adriana aun siendo arrastrada por Alessia-¡pero por sobre todo…!

-¡No dejes que la furia te domine!-gritaron las dos amigas.

-¡Ya cállense!-se escuchó el grito de Alessia ya bastante lejos de ella. _"Y luego dicen que la loca soy yo…" _ pensó Lily quien soltó un suspiro y fue con la profesora McGonagall y junto con James, al que por cierto ignoro todo el camino, se dirigieron a su nueva sala común.

La profesora los condujo hasta el séptimo piso, pasaron cerca de su antigua sala y un par de pasillo mas allá, estaba la suya. La profesora McGonagall se detuvo frente al cuadro de un hombre mayo sentado en una butaca roja con una pipa en la boca.

-Esta es su sala común. La contraseña es tempestad, obviamente ustedes pueden cambiarla-dijo la profesora McGonagall-Cada uno tiene su habitación, sus cosas ya están ahí… ¿alguna pregunta?-ambos negaron-Perfecto, hasta luego…-la mujer se alejo y los chicos alcanzaron oírla murmurar:_"por su bien, espero que aprendan a convivir en paz…"-_James sonrió divertido y Lily rodó los ojos antes de pronunciar la contraseña. Su sala común era casi del mismo tamaño que la anterior, decorada con los calidos colores de Gryffindor, con unos cuantos sillones repartidos y una que otra mesita, una gran chimenea en un esquina y lo que mas le intereso a Lily, una estantería llena de libros que a la vista se veían interesantes_ "luego los veré…"_

-Toda para nosotras…-dijo Jame mirándola con una sonrisa picara.

-Escucha Potter-atajó Lily poniéndose frente a él- Tú no me molestas y yo no te molesto y así, podremos convivir en paz…pero si me atacas los nervios, tú sabes de lo que soy capaz…-amenazó Lily demasiado seria como para ser una broma. Por respuesta, James se encogió de hombros, Lily lo fulmino con la mirada por no tomárselo enserio _"calma Lily, recuerda... autocontrol, no dejes que la furia te controle"_, la pelirrojatomo su baúl y subió las escaleras seguida de James y sin miramientos, la pelirroja entro en la primera habitación que se le puso enfrente, James sonrío y entró en la al lado.

-Nada mal…-se dijo examinándola, una gran y cómoda cama a un costado, un escritorio, un espejo, una puerta que debía ser el baño, un armario y un balcón. Dejo su baúl a un lado y se fue directo a la cama, tirándose en ella mirando el techo. Claramente seria extraño dormir y despertar sin ver a tus amigos cada mañana, sin las maldiciones de Sirius por despertarse temprano, sin los ronquidos de Peter o las peleas con Remus por no poder despertarlos a tiempo. James sonrió, si que seria raro.

Lily entro en su habitación, igual a la de James, dejo su baúl y se fue al balcón, por donde podía ver el lago, negro y tranquilo, miro el cielo surcado de estrellas brillando. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y miro el balcón de su compañero_…"quizás…si no fueras tan arrogante e inmaduro…"_ Lily sacudió su cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos, con un resoplido entró de nuevo en su habitación y se puso a ordenar sus cosas, a la manera muggle.

Eran cerca de las 3:00 a.m. y James aun no podía conciliar el sueño, razón: simplemente porque Lily estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, ¿Cómo dormir teniéndola tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos?, ni en su antigua sala común estaban tan cerca. Después de un minuto de batalla mental, James se decidió levantar y salio de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de la chica, abrió la puerta lentamente y con cuidado se acerco a la cama de la pelirroja, donde esta dormía tranquilamente siendo bañada por la luz de la luna.

-Eres hermosa…-susurró James admirándola dormir-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi?...de todo lo que te quiero…de todo lo que te amo…-murmuraba el chico con una mano ligeramente temblorosa, acariciándole su mejilla, la muchacha se movió y James retiro la mano, pero Lily no despertó. James, armándose de valor y con el riesgo de ser descubierto, acerco su rostro al de la joven dormida, rozando suavemente sus labios con los de él. James se aparto casi de inmediato_ "contrólate Prongs"" _se dijo el chico, con una ligera sonrisa negó con la cabeza y salio de la habitación rápidamente. Lily, aun dormida, se dio la vuelta y una débil sonrisa se pudo apreciar en su rostro.

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**¿Cómo andan?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por su reviews, los cuales, realmente me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Les deseó un muy feliz año nuevo y que lo pasen en familia y/o amigos .**_

_**Nos Leemos en el próximo chap.**_

_**¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.**__**·**__**º**__**··**__**)  
(.**__**·**__**´**__**··**__**°´**__**¯**__**°**__**··**__**´**__**·**__**.)  
¤°.¸¸.**__**·**__**´**__**¯**__**»«´**__**¯**__**Lyra Black Potter.¸¸.**__**·**__**´**__**¯**__**»«´**__**¯·**__**.¸¸.°¤**_


End file.
